Murphey's Law
by dumbrat
Summary: Christine was a normal human girl until one night she is attacked by Barney the dinosaur on crack. Being rewritten! Rating is just to be safe, I have a horrible potty mouth and a twisted sense of humor...


Hello all, I read through this and thought to myself 'this is horrible!' So I have decided to rewrite it all. If there seems to be enough interest I will attempt to update regularly though there will be no promises since I have a baby who takes up most of my time and energy... Leave me a review and tell me what you think or if you see any problems. :)

I don't own YYH.

Happy reading!

It was my last night in Osaka before I had to go home for school, so my sister and I had decided to stay up late and have a movie night. Three movies later we had run out of popcorn, I had drawn the short straw and had to walk to the corner store to get more. I didn't see anyone on the street until I was on my way back to Kayla's apartment as I approached an alley way a man stepped out.

I couldn't see him at first, but I could defiantely smell him, he reeked of rancid garbage and urine. I thought about crossing the street to pass him by but he took a step toward me. "You smell good enough to eat little girl." He told me in a wheezy voice.

I clutched my bags closer to me wishing I had bought a few soda's so I'd have something that would help me fend him off. My steps faltered as he stepped into the light. 'Holy hell I'm going to be killed by Barney the dinosaur on crack.' I thought. He grinned widely at the look on my face reaching for me with a long purple arm wiggling his clawed fingers at me in a come hither gesture. My mind was numb with shock but thankfully my feet knew what to do, they took a few steps back. I didn't get very far because Barney lunged forward grabbing my arms in his hands digging his claws into my flesh.

"You're going no where girlie, excpet for down my gullet." If I thought his body odor was bad his breath was worse. It reminded me of the Easter mom had forgotten where she hid all the eggs and we didn't find a few of them until a few months later. He lowered his ugly face down to my shoulder and opened his wide mouth revealing a few rows of yellow fangs. I screamed as he bit down ripping a small chunk of my jacket and skin out which he swallowed with a satisfied slurping noise.

My scream came out as a bit strangled and the pain snapped my brain into action. As the purple monstronsity came back for another bite I pulled myself away and shoved the bags of popcorn into his mouth. The bag got caught in his teeth, he opened his mouth wider to roar in frustration only to have the bag go further down his throat. He let go of me to try to get his airway clear. I watched in horror as he fell to his knees gasping for air, blood dripping out of his mouth as he tore his cheeks and gums apart, ripping out a few teeth in his haste.

When he fell onto his side writhing on the ground I looked to my side for any possible weapon and came up with a broom a shopkeeper must have left outside by accident but it didn't seem to be needed. Barney had stopped moving so much, his labored breathing had slowed down to short gasps, then he twitched one more time and lay still. I waiting for a moment, my heart racing, but he didn't move so I poked him gingerly with the end of the broom. No reaction. A chill went up my spine as I realized he was most likely dead.

I began to run back to the safety of my sisters apartment, sobbing from the traumatic experience and the pain in my left shoulder flinging the door wide open to Kayla's living room only to slam it and lock the deadbolt and put the chain in place once I was inside. Kayla rushed from her bed room her eyes wide as she took in my appearance.

"The hell happened?" She screeched running to my side and pulling me into the kitchen so I'd stop dripping blood onto her carpet.

I stayed silent as she fussed over me cleaning the bite marks and the gouges his claws had left with alcohol then carefully wrapping them with gauze and taping it down. I knew I couldn't tell her the truth, that a crazy purple monster had attacked me and tried to eat me for a midnight snack so I came up with a small lie. "Homeless man just attacked me on my way back. He s-s-scratched and b-bit me." I told her in a small voice.

She handed me a bottle of spiced rum from her pantry and guided it to my lips. "Do you know why? What happened to him after he attacked you?"

I shrugged not know how to answer those questions. She didn't look happy at my silence but chose to drop it for the time being and let me sip on the liquor. Normally she would never let me drink in her house, mainly because she knew our parents would rip her a new one but I was glad she'd made an exception. I finished 1/3 of the bottle before I could finally lay on the couch and drift into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

I was woken up the next morning when my sister started flinging water onto my face. I groaned and sat up, swaying slightly. 'Great, I'm attacked one night and get a hangover the next morning... this week is going to suck.' I thought. Hanging my head in my hands I couldn't help but think that I was taking my attack by something that was obviously not human quite well. My sister on the other hand was fluttering around me checking the bandages and asking question after question becoming increasingly annoyed when I wouldn't answer.

"Are you going to tell me exactly what happened last night?" She snapped taking a seat in the chair next to the couch. She was pouting with her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"I told you what happened, some crazy hobo jumped me. Maybe he thought he was as zombie or something?" I told her closing my eyes and resting my head against my pillow.

Kayla sighed. "I know you're leaving something out but if you don't want to tell me what it is, fine. Now are we keeping this a secret from mom and dad?"

"Don't think we need to bother telling them." I sighed. "Mom would just freak and dad would demand I go to the police station to file a report and try to catch him. I already have a headache I'd rather not make it worse."

She nodded and opened her mouth to say something when her phone started ringing loudly from her pocket causing us both to jump. "Hello mom." She said rolling her eyes while I cracked a small smile.

While she spoke to our mom I gathered my things and hopped into the shower. Halfway through rinsing my hair Kayla poked her head into the bathroom to let me know our mom would be there within an hour to get me, something I wasn't looking forward to. After a long train ride home I would have two days to settle back into my school schedule before heading back to Meiou for a new school year.

OK Not how I wanted this chapter to end, I wanted to get the guys in buuuuuuut it took me forever to write this so I just want to get it up. Would really love some sort of feedback. :)


End file.
